A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data processing systems and, more particularly, to secured transport systems and storing data on a network.
B. Description of the Related Art
The Internet has been hailed the marketplace of the future. A computer equipped with a communication mechanism such as a modem and telephone connection is nearly all that is necessary to gain access to the Internet and shop for goods and services. A program called a Web browser, such as the NETSCAPE NAVIGATOR from NETSCAPE Corporation, makes it a simple task to traverse the vast network of information available on the Internet and, specifically, its subpart known as the “World Wide Web.”
The architecture of the Web follows a client-server model. The terms “client” and “server” refer to a computer's general role as a requester of data (the client) or provider of data (the server). In conventional settings, a Web browser resides in each client and is used to access specially formatted “Web documents” that reside on Internet (Web) servers. Web clients and Web servers communicate using a conventional protocol called “HyperText Transfer Protocol” (HTTP).
In operation, a browser opens a connection to a server and initiates a request for a document. The server delivers the requested document, typically in a standard coded format such as the “HyperText Markup Language” (HTML) format. After the document is delivered, the connection is closed. The browser displays the document or performs a function designated by the document.
Every day, as more people gain access to the Web, people need to securely transmit data to one another. In response to this need, many different protocols have sprung up to enable users to transmit data securely.
For example, IPSec is a series guidelines for the protection of Internet Protocol (IP) communications. It specifies ways for securing private information transmitted over public networks. Services supported by IPSec include confidentiality (encryption), authenticity (proof of sender), integrity (detection of data tampering) and replay protection (defense against unauthorized re-sending of data). IPSec also specifies methodologies for key management. Internet Key Exchange (IKE), the IPSec key management protocol, is a series of steps that establishes keys for encrypting and decrypting information; it defines a common language on which communications between two parties is based. Developed by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF), IPSec and IKE together standardize the way data protection is performed, thus making it possible for security systems developed by different vendors to interoperate.” (IPSEC.ORG).
With the release of new transmission mediums and light switching technology at speeds up to 40 Gigabits per second (OC 768), the bandwidth congestion of today may soon not exist. When these restraints are gone, people around the world may wish to transport data even more securely than current methods and perhaps there may be a desire to securely store data on these new “highways.” With these developments in optical DWDM technology the Internet will be able to transmit data at ever increasing rates. New DWDM systems are now in development to run at 10 trillion bits per second (10 Tbps) per fiber.
Although the overall speed and capacity of the Internet is increasing, backbone providers are looking to provide premium services that they can charge their clients additional revenue for, while clients are looking for every increasing speed and security. In other words, current security protocols are inflexible and therefore do not lend themselves well to increased speed and security. There is therefore a need to improve existing security protocols to provide users and backbone providers with a flexible and convenient way to securely transport and store data.